


Tell Me What You Want

by Bullpen_Antics



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullpen_Antics/pseuds/Bullpen_Antics
Summary: The team becomes aware of Ginny's secret tattoo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine...

Whoever thought it was a good idea to play truth or dare deserved bad things. The team was was away in Cincinnati and had unanimously voted against going out to the bars after the game. Sonny was still bitter about the TMZ thing and everyone else was on notice and ordered to keep their indiscretions to a minimum. So some genius came up with the bright idea to stay in tonight and drink a few beers in Blip’s suite. Minus Mike, all the usual suspects were present. 

Everyone dismissed Old Man Lawson’s absence on account that he had been in a foul mood for the past two days. Everyone assumed it had something to do with Rachel, and left it alone.

Ginny wanted to care, but things were finally coming into place. She had recovered flawlessly and was playing her best ball. Amelia was back and had finally learned the meaning of boundaries, and Ginny had made it a point to check in with her mom and Will at least once week. Rehab put things into perspective and family needed to be on some level a priority. Rehab also taught her that you find out who your real friends are when the tide has turned, and it’s not looking so good.

The entire team rallied around her. Took her to appointments, even the guys who had always been a bit rougher around the edges were more than supportive. But she would have never imagined her Captain would essentially vanish. He was there when she woke up in the hospital. She remembered reaching for his hand when the doctor told her that she had elbow tendinitis. She would recover and play again. But Mike disappeared. No late night calls, no surprise visits, nothing. 

Ginny had heard through Evelyn that he was back with Rachel. The information didn’t come out easily and Evelyn knew the effect it would have on her, but she needed to know. At that moment Ginny decided that she needed to move on and past wanting a man that didn’t want her and was still very much love with his ex wife. Even if she felt like time froze when they occasionally made eye contact that lasted for far too long, or when she violently tried to forget that night at Boardners. She wanted to forget his hand on her lower back. She wanted to forget his scent that is so distinctively Mike and so distinctively amazing. She wanted to forget that for that very real moment, he wanted to be with her too. But the moment passed. He was with Rachel, and that was the end of it.

Needless to say his absence came as a reprieve to Ginny. There’s only so many angst filled outings with the guys she could take.

“How about a game of truth or dare?” Javanes suggested as Blip rolled his eyes.

The suggestion was questionable but he got no nays and this version of truth or dare turned out to be a hybrid of truth or dare and kangaroo court. 

Overwhelmingly, the guys including Ginny chose truth and were surprisingly honest about every lucid detail. Sonny proved to be worst than TMZ because he had the scoop on everyone. He got Dusty to admit to that rendezvous in Miami with German twins. Blip admitted to crying during the remake of Beaches, and Butch verified that the alleged picture of him in pink boy shorts does in fact exist. And Livan didn’t exactly confirm or deny hooking up with 2 Kardashians. It was all fun and games until Ginny’s horsey laugh came to an abrupt stop. Sonny said that next person had to chose dare and of course Ginny was next. 

Ginny squared her shoulders, never one to back down. Not to mention, she figured Papi would take it easy or her… at least she had hoped he would.

“Alright Papi, what you got?” Ginny asked.

“Ok.. don’t kill me Mami, but inquiring minds want to know… where is your hidden tattoo?”

Ginny’s face instantly burned red. One little report and overnight #BakersTAT was a thing that even Elliot couldn’t stop. All these years she had managed to keep it hidden and somehow someone somewhere caught wind of it. Ginny knew she would eventually be outed, but she was hoping that would be sometime after she got the damn thing removed. The guys wouldn’t leave it alone for weeks and she thought the story was finally old news… But she couldn’t back down from this now, especially not after what Butch and Blip had just copped to.

“This is so messed up,” Ginny sighed running her fingers through her hair.

“Alright since no one is going to let this go.. ever..” Ginny started.

“I will show it to you Livan and you can confirm its existence,” Ginny explained to a sea of grumbles from the guys apart from Livan who was grinning from ear to ear.

Livan looked like he had hit the lottery, but he knew that if she showed it to anyone it was going to be him. He and Ginny were inseparable, real friends. Livan was finally understanding the true Ginny. Not in the way that Lawson did, he doubt they ever would have the connection that she and Lawson had, but it worked for them. Livan didn’t know what caused the rift between Mike and Ginny, but it was palpable. There was a great divide there that everyone felt. But Livan didn’t ask and Ginny didn’t tell.

Ginny ushered Livan into the bathroom of the suite and closed and locked the door. 

“You’re a little shit, you know that Papi?” Ginny asked, smoothing her hair out of her face.

“Of course, but you would’ve pulled the same thing if you had something on me,” Livan stated.

“Duly noted,” Ginny said with a nod and a smirk that scared Livan just a tad bit. He knew Ginny wouldn’t forget, and he would get his eventually.

“Well you’ll have plenty of time to cook up your revenge later Mami. You know you can trust me, I won’t tell anyone what or where it is.”

“You can’t Livan,” Ginny added finally realizing that she was going to do this. She could’ve easily said no; not even Evelyn knows about her tattoo. Livan was her friend. She was sure he would have questions…questions she really didn’t have the answers to, but she did trust him.

“I won’t Baker,” Livan said in a serious tone as the guys obviously fought to eavesdrop from behind the door.

Ginny slowly took off her teal Nike racerback tank to reveal her blush Nike sports bra. She would be lying if it didn’t surprise her how big Livan’s eyes got. Their relationship had molded into best friends / brother/sister territory, but his expression was strained and Ginny found it slightly amusing.

Ginny peeled up the left side of her sports bra, along her ribcage and she heard the loud inhale from Livan. She hadn’t made eye contact with him before she heard him ask, “How long have you had that?”

“I got it when I was 18,” Ginny said, her voice slightly above a whisper. Livan didn’t look surprised, his expression was almost sad. The entire clubhouse knew there was always something between Mike and Ginny. Livan knew Mike couldn’t possibly be that stupid to try to start something with Ginny. But Livan had also witnessed on more occasions than he could count Mike staring at Ginny like he depended on her every word to live. No man looks at a woman like that that isn’t completely and fully in love with her. It’s only now that he realizes that Ginny is in love with Mike too. 

It wasn’t the small 36 in ink that gave it away, but the many conversations he had had with Ginny about getting her tattoo removed that came rushing into his mind like a flood. Ginny had many opportunities and down time to get it removed, made appointments to go even, and yet she didn’t. 

Livan didn’t have to ask because he knew Mike didn’t know about this. 

“Well say something,” Ginny said fidgeting with her fingers after she put her shirt back on.

“I know the Old Man is senile, I just hope he’s not stupid.” Livan said, giving Ginny a weak smile. 

*****

Arriving back to her own apartment was new, but it was an upgrade from the Omni; she would adjust. No sooner than she had set her gear down, hopped in the shower, and climbed in her bed, her phone rang.

“So, why wasn’t I invited to the Padres sleep over?” She heard from a grumpy voice.

“You were, you turned us down.. remember?” Ginny replied.

“I turned down groupies, bad music, and cellphone paparazzi. But I could’ve been persuaded to witness you and your boyfriend’s first 7 minutes in Heaven,” Mike quipped.

“And just that quick, this conversation is over,” Ginny said with a little more bite than she intended.

“Not so fast Rook, geez, I remember the days when you could take a joke,” Mike huffed out.

“Well I’m not in the mood Lawson. I just want to relax and not hold this phone,” Ginny said as snuggled further into her bed. 

“Well then come to the door and we can talk face to face, no phone required.”

Mike heard a dial tone and heavy feet stride to the door. This was likely a bad idea, showing up at Ginny’s apartment, unannounced and uninvited. But he wasn’t exactly thinking clearly. He needed to get to the bottom of all the chatter about Ginny and Livan. Blip was convinced that it was harmless and that they were more like brother and sister than anything else. But Mike knew he would be hard pressed to find any man in that clubhouse that wouldn’t lose his shit over an opportunity to spend time with Ginny Baker. And Ginny and Livan were close. A hell of a lot closer than he would ever like them to be. But he couldn’t be the dick that kept Ginny and Livan from developing as battery mates. He hated it, but Ginny’s game depended on having a great catcher, even if it wasn’t him.

His thought was instantly broken when she opened the door. Her curls were still wet; a few drops had dripped down to her very thin gray tank top… and holy boy shorts. Small. White. Tiny. Boy Shorts. Long, toned, caramel legs in those boy shorts. A perfect pear shaped ass in those boy shorts. 

“Why are you here Lawson?” Ginny asked conjuring up more irritation than she actually felt. Her favorite Lawson was here, the one who wore Henleys and looked at her like she was the most precious and sexiest thing in the world. 

Rachel. Ginny remembered, as her internal cold shower washed over her.

“May I come in?” Lawson asked as Ginny stepped to the side. Mike fought like hell to not look at her ass as she slid by, but failed as he caught a trace of the coconut scent he had grown so fond of.

“So are you going to tell me about Show and Tell or not?”

“Of all the things that came out that night, that’s what’s got you so worked up? Drop it Lawson,” Ginny said grabbing a bottled water from her fridge.

“I wouldn’t call this worked up Baker, just asking a question… a question you seem hell bent on avoiding,”

“None of your business,”

“This team is my business,”

“Here we go… seriously Mike, what is your problem? Your mood swings are making me nauseous. If this team was your business, where the hell were you during my rehab? The rest of the team was there. Where were you?” Ginny spat out. “You don’t get to lecture me about the team…” Ginny said exasperated. Ginny was so tired of this hot and cold bullshit.

“What exactly are we talking about here Gin?” Mike said feeling the heat in his face.

“Are we talking about the team? Rehab? Your rules? Your every attempt to keep me away!” Mike yelled.

“Keep YOU away? I wasn’t the one who bailed on their teammate Mike.. I wasn’t” Ginny stopped as Mike headed to the door.

“Gin, I’m tired of arguing. I’m tired of it. Tell me what you want.”

“Mike I don’t want to argue either, but..”

“Tell me what you want.” Mike said. Ginny could feel the exhaustion in his voice. She came and stood near him, willing her eyes not to water.

“The truth,” Ginny said, almost trembling.

“The truth… alright… the truth… Rachel and I split after your injury. I was a wreck. You got hurt and it was my fault. Rachel made a few comments about me getting over it and injuries being apart of the game, but I didn’t want to hear it. She said the first time we failed was because I was in love with baseball… this time she said we failed because….” Mike paused.

“It wasn’t your fault Mike, none of this was your fault.”

“I should’ve agreed to shut you down Gin, I should’ve..” Mike started as he felt Ginny’s hands clasp the sides of his face. 

“This was not your fault.” Ginny said looking him square in the eyes. Mike cautiously wrapped his hands around Ginny’s waist and pulled her into him. Breathing her in, and muffling into her hair, he said one last time… “Tell me what you want.”

Ginny pulled back slightly from Mike, instantaneously missing his warmth. With faux confidence, she slowly pulled her gray tank top over her head and tossed it on the floor. Ginny paused before she lifted the soft pink thin fabric of her yoga bra slightly, just above her rib cage. With her right index finger she gently tapped just below the number, his number. She was exposed. Literally and figuratively. When Ginny had enough courage to return her gaze to Mike, his eyes had grown dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adult Show and Tell

The day Ginny Baker walked out on that field Mike knew the game was irrevocably changed forever. He remembered it well. Her calm confident exterior, single handedly breaking down years of bias, bad tradition, and ignorance with each stride. Her adjustment phase in the Bigs was brief, and Mike felt that his glove was literally holding history every time he caught a ball she pitched. Mike could feign arrogance and shroud himself in narcissism, but the truth was that Mike felt dwarfed by Ginny. She was bigger than the game and would be bigger than any contribution he had made to it before her. She was magnanimous as she was gentle, humble as she was strong, and yet she looked to him with those ever hopeful big brown eyes. To say Mike was in awe of Ginny was the understatement of the century. He had no clue of what he had ever done to deserve the affection and distinct attention of Ginny Baker. And he definitely didn’t know how out of anyone one in the world, she chose him. Even after his vanishing act and self sabotage with Rachel… she was still here, ever hopeful.

Mike heard the audible gasp from Ginny as his thumb glided over the 3 and then the 6 as he raised his eyes to meet hers.

“What are you thinking? Ginny asked as Mike’s hand traced abstract figures along her ribcage.

“We’re still being honest right?” Mike questioned, grabbing Ginny by her hands and holding them reverently, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

“I’m thinking I don’t deserve you Gin,” Mike said in an low octave Ginny had never heard before. With little timidity, Ginny took his hand and led him down the hall to her bedroom.

Mike could tell they were now entering the land of no return. He watched Ginny as she navigated the space which was so plainly hers. A perfect dance of warm and cool tones designed to calm and refresh the soul; a stark contrast from the cold glass house that bachelorhood built. 

She located a few candles and lit them, softly illuminating the space.

When Ginny finished, she turned to see her catcher transfixed and paralyzed, still hovering around the doorway. Understanding that Ginny had a tendency to become self conscious under his gaze, inexplicably so, he made three strides to meet her in front of the bed.

“Gin,” he started, his voice raw and blanketed in emotion. Gently pulling Ginny towards him, he continued.

“I know that I’m practically asking for a feminista rant after this,” Mike said with a smirk as he nuzzled Ginny’s neck, his breath ghosting over her skin. 

“But, you have always been… mine,” Mike said knocking Ginny out of her hazy state. She peered up at him..intrigued. 

“My teammate… My battery mate… my pain in the ass…” Mike continued eliciting a light chuckle from Ginny, but silencing it with gentle kisses along her neck and collarbone.

“My rookie…” Mike paused, “but mostly…” Mike said as he delicately lifted up the thin pink fabric, and pulled it over Ginny’s head.

“Mine…”

In an instant, Mike lifted Ginny and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. The kisses were just as urgent as the need and Mike with a surprising amount of grace, laid Ginny down on the bed, never breaking the contact. He began his languid journey south, determined to kiss, touch, feel, and drink in every part of Ginny she would allow.

Her breathing was erratic, and the moment his large hand reached the elastic waistband of those tiny white boy shorts he paused. He knew his rookie. He knew her thoughts were probably racing just as fast as his were. He knew her actions were measured and thought out; rarely did risk outweigh caution for her. Mike peered up and Ginny rose slightly to her elbows.

Ginny’s eyes were blown out and dark, her tousled curls were a sight, arguably the most beautiful woman in the world. Ginny slowly brought his attention to the ink along her ribcage. Ginny ran finger along the base of the 36 and looked down at him and said, “Yours…” 

Mike made quick work of removing the last piece of fabric shielding him from the perfection that is Ginny Baker. Taking her in, he rose to his feet and removed his clothes, mindful that Ginny’s eyes were glued to him the entire time. He now understood the tendency to become self conscious under the scrutiny of a gaze like that. But he was overwhelmed by the idea that Ginny desired his body just as much as he did hers. He had caught her staring at his chest a time or two, but nothing compared to the look he was receiving now. 

Mike retrieved a gold wrapper from his wallet, and took off his jeans. He slid off his boxers and joined Ginny on the bed, the sound of the movement slightly muffling the audible gasp that escaped Ginny’s lips. A gasp that matched her expression. 

Pulling Ginny in for kiss, he slowly made his descent south. Mike nipped at the inside of Ginny’s thighs before taking a few moments to suck on the flesh of her inner thighs. Mike could die happy listening to the sounds that were coming from Ginny as he neared closer and closer to her center.

Mike committed to memory her taste and the feel of her warm legs bracketing and clenching his neck and shoulders as she came. Mike committed to memory each drag of his tongue along the flat plane of her stomach and his “36”, leading up to her perfect breasts. Mike would remember the slow intoxicating kisses that made him forget his name. And Mike would never forget the first time he entered her core, taking his time until he felt his rookie urging him onward.

The flash of white behind Mike’s eyes came as he heard the peak of Ginny’s moan and his own as her golden caramel limbs trembled beneath him.

After a few moments, Mike carefully rolled out the bed to remove his condom only to return with a cloth for Ginny. When he finished, he crawled into the bed and pulled Ginny’s sated frame against him, pressing two delicate kisses against her neck.

The internal battle in Mike’s brain lasted all of 5 seconds before he softly allowed out, “I love you Ginny..” to a Ginny already succumbed to slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and thoughts are welcome!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinting according to Livan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine... including this mess of a chapter.

"You sure this is what you want Gin?" Mike asked stroking the small of Ginny's back as she lay naked atop his chest."

"More than anything," she replied.

"You do realize I have your number tattooed on my body right?" Ginny asked with a smile. How the man could still doubt her feelings for him was beyond her.

Mike felt his lips curl into a smile in recollection of discovering that fun fact.

"Hmmm..." a sated Mike responded, "But I'm pretty sure that you've had that for a while...back when you had a different image of me. I'm not that guy anymore Gin." Mike said with his face resigned. Older, heavier, bearded divorcee with bad knees was a far cry from Ginny's poster boy.

"No, you're not Mike. You're so much more." Ginny said with a pause. "Mike I could've got it removed a long time ago... but I didn't, I couldn't."

"Why's that Ginny?" Mike asked as Ginny drank in his steady gaze. She had looked into those gentle hazel eyes so many times before, usually from 60 feet and 6 inches away. But up close and personal she noted every detail, every fleck of gold, and the wave of long lashes that enclosed them. Yet another attribute that made him irresistible to women no doubt.

"Because the reasons I got it haven't changed. You're still one of the best to ever play this game, you still inspire me every day; challenge me to believe in myself, and I'm still.." Ginny hesitated.. and took a breath before saying, "I'm still undeniably and completely in love with you," Ginny allowed out, almost shocking herself at her honesty. Articulating feelings never came easy for Ginny, but it was time. He needed to know.

Mike pulled Ginny close, his "I love you," getting lost in a deep kiss.

****

They had discussed being professional at work. They had discussed keeping their relationship private. But anyone with eyes could see the change in Mike's demeanor when he walked into the clubhouse and all talk of privacy vanished when he laid his eyes on Ginny. Heat instantly rushed to her face the moment her eyes met her catchers. She couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face, and neither could he.

Livan was the first to notice. "She show you her brand huh Lawson?" Livan questioned loudly with a smirk, knocking both Mike and Ginny out of their love drunk stupor. "Try not to fuck it up eh amigo?" Livan said sauntering away to the weight room.

All attention was now on them, including a real life bobble head Blip head swiveling back and forth between the two.

"Somebody want to explain what the hell is going on here?"

Blip had heard Livan and now saw Baker and Lawson giving each other goo goo eyes. "What in the actual fuck was going on?" Blip wondered.

"Ginny... what's he talking about?" Blip asked. The room went silent.

Ginny never broke eye contact with Mike until she drug a chair in the center of the clubhouse and stood on it.

Ginny gave Mike a knowing look and Mike shook his head and covered his mouth with his hand, hiding the biggest grin spreading quickly across his face.

Blip's gaze temporarily shifted to Mike, then back to Ginny as he saw her lift her black racer back tank. Blip immediately recoiled thinking he should cover his eyes until he made out a 3 and a 6 on Ginny's rib cage. Ginny did her best Vanna White impression to a clubhouse full of shocked faces.

"Well...Now that that's settled," Ginny said stepping down from the chair.

Mike unburied his face from his hands only to see every Padre looking at him.

"As if this asshole needed any reason for his head to get any bigger," Sonny stated to a roar of laughter breaking the awkward silence.

"Damn Ginny," Voorhies said slapping Ginny on the back and she moved over to Mike's cubby.

"Well this little secret is out in the open, y'all got anything else y'all want to share?" Blip said bringing a silence over the room once again.

"I don't think it's a secret that I'm in love with Ginny Blip." Mike said as he pulled Ginny into him, only a little surprised that she welcomed the modest kiss. The clubhouse erupted into a chorus of hoots and hollers.

"I guess not," Blip said not even mad. It was a jacked up circumstance, but he couldn't think of two people who deserved happiness more after experiencing so much loss.

"All I'm saying is get it out of your system now," Sonny said, "no hanky panky in the clubhouse,"

"Fair enough Sonny," Mike said rubbing his hand through his hair while Ginny plopped into his chair.

"Fair enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this.

**Author's Note:**

> Unapologetic Pitch Trash... This is who I am now..


End file.
